Surprise Lovers
by AmyCEdwards
Summary: Summary: if you have not watched the anime Black Butler, read this. Grell Sutcliff is a Grim Reaper who is obssesed with Ciel Phantomhives demon butler, Sebastian Michealis. Sebastian isn't that fond of Grell, he likes cats. but in one episode Ciel needed Grells help so he promised Grell a whole day with Sebastian. Grell is the Red head in the picture. lets begin ;3
1. Chapter 1

Grells POV.

I figured today was a nice day so, I decided to go stalk- uh I mean talk with Bassy and his little brat. As I approach the Phantomhive manor I hear an explosion so I decide to knock on the door. After a few seconds Bassy opens the door.

"what do you want Grell?" I playfully huff and cross my arms.

"why do you always think I ant something? Well.. Now that I remember Ciel did promise me I could have you for a day~" my eyes sparkle and Ciel walks up beside Sebby.

"is he telling the truth Master..?" Ciel looks up at Sebby and can see the look of utter desgust in his eyes.

"unfortunately, yes." Ciel then lifts up his eye patch and looks Sebastian dead in they eyes. "Sebastian, this is an order, you must spend 24 hours with Grell Sutcliff." Sebby sighs then bows.

"Yes, my lord" then I grab bassy by the arm and walk off with him.

"so Bassy~ what do you want to do?~" Sebby justs pushes his hair out of his face and replys

"nothing really.." I frown.

"aww come on, try to be happy." then I notice Sebastian is paying attention to a small black kitten. ".. you like cats?"

"yes, I love cats" he then picks up the cat and begins to pet the cat. "they're very soft and are much more pleasant than dogs."

"yeah, I suppose so.. What if I was a cat?" Sebastian simply ignore my question and begins to walk with the cat. "Hey! I was talking to you!" I then catch up to him and huff. "it's rude to ignore me.." the kitten jumps from Bassys arms.

"it's also rude to frighten a kitten" the sad look in sad as well

"I'm sorry Bassy.." we simply continue to walk then I get an idea. "Hey Bassy?"

"yes Grell?"

"want to go to my place? It looks like it's about to rain"

"sure" so we then walk to my place.

~At Grells place~

"Make yourself at home Bassy~"

Bassys POV.

As I look around I notice, everything is either red or black.. But mostly red. "it's uh.. Very nice Grell.."

Grells POV.

"really?!~ thanks~ want to watch TV or something?" I sit on the couch and look at bassy.

"sure" he then sits beside me which causes a small blush to emerge onto my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bassy then looks at me and then chuckles. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing.. But, you're blushing" I huff.

"Am not!" he then chuckles again.

"If you say so" I then sink comfortably into the couch and turn on the TV.

~thirty minutes later~

It has been raining, scratch that, STORMING for twenty minutes! And the power just cut off! Perfect! Just Perfect! What? You think I'm mad? OF COURSE! Now shut up and keep reading brats!

Bassys POV.

"Grell..?" Grell looks up at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes my Bassy?~" I always blush when he calls me that..

"Wou seem rather upset that the power went off.."

"What? No~~ just cold.." Cold..? Should I hug him..? No. I should just get him a blanket.

"Want a blanket?"

"Sure.."

Grells POV.

I totally wanted a hug.. Bassy left the room and I had a idea. I laid down on the couch but also curled up in a ball~ when Sebastian comes back, it was dark, all I could see were his crimson red eyes. "Bassy? Can you Light a candel? Theres one beside the TV.."

"Of course" he then covered me with the blanket then lit the candel and I sat up so he could sit down.

"Sebby? Can I lay my head on your leg? I'm sleepy.." He then checked his pocket watch.

"I don't mind but, you've only had me for and hour and you're tired, am I that boring?" I am suddenly no longer tired and look at Sebastian.

"No! you're not boring!~" he chuckles.

"I was only kidding" I sighs then nuzzle his arm, expecting him to move, but he didn't, but he did tense up..

"Bassy.. Are you cold?" I didn't even wait for a response, I put the blanket obver me and him. "there~" i noticed a small blush on Sebastians face. "you know.. Ciel also promised me a kiss from you~ with tongue~~" I blush crimson at the thought.

"r-really?" oh mi gawd! Ashould i kiss him? i think i want to kiss hime but... I'm not sure..

/So~~ should Bassy do as Grell wants? Or should I let them kiss later on?~ fans decide~~ vote in the comments~ love you all~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long *sweat drop* but I have good news~~ you all have voted and the votes are in and….*drumroll* they will kiss!

Bassys POV:

I can see a faint blush on Grells face. The power is still out but thanks to the candle I can see him and he replies "yeah but... you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to..." I sigh, hiding my blush and I look over at Grell.

"Does it have to be with tongue so soon? Perhaps we should start slow and not rush into things" Grell smiles in approvement.

"Of course~ anything for you Bassy" I smile and I quickly give Grell a peck on the lips, causing both of us to blush. Then there is a loud boom of thunder and Grell jumps into my lap, causing me to blush "Bassy! I'm scared!" I carry him to his bedroom and close the curtain and set him on his bed and put the candle on the bedside table.

"Better?" I smiled at him.

"Y-yes... but it'd be better if you sat on the bed and held me..." he looks up at me with his big emerald eyes. And I chuckle.

"Of course~" I sit behind him and I hold him in my lap "better?" he nuzzles into my chest and smiles

"Very~" I smile.

"So what do you want to do? It has only been about two hours..." Grell yawns

"Let's take a nap~" I smile and lay down and Grell cuddles me and closes his eyes. I remove his glasses and put then by the candle and I soon fall asleep

/for those of you who think this will be a one shot, wrong~~ next chapter tomorrow~/


	4. Chapter 4

-7 hours later, Grell pov-

As I open my emerald eyes I find I cant see so I reach to the bedside table and grab my glasses and put them on and I find myself… being held by my Sebas-Chan!~ this must be a dream! But alas.. all dreams come to an end.. the sleeping figure holding me began to awake and smiled at me "Hello Grell" I smile brightly.

"Hello Bassy~" he chuckles.

"are you hungry?" I nod. "very well then. I shall go prepare you a meal" he then stood up and headed to the kitchen. I look at the time.. I've had him for about nine or ten hours… that means I have fourteen more hours to make him fall in love with me and judging by the fact that he and I were cuddling… I'm making good use of the time~ After a few minutes Sebastian enter the room once again with bacon, eggs and strawberry pancakes.

"they look delicious Bassy~" he then gives me his trademark smile.

"only the best for a lady such as yourself" ohhh how Bassy knows I love being refered to as a lady. He knows me so well~ after I eat the food Sebastian sits the plate aside and sits beside me "Grell..?"

"yes?" he looks away slightly blushing

"I think at first I had the wrong image of you… I thought you were an annoying bastar… now I know you're actually very sweet and kind.."


End file.
